


A Different Point of View

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Damerey Week, F/M, Fluff, POV Poe Dameron, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: It was just a joke, their own little thing.  It was just how they talked to each other, everyone knew that. It was completely harmless ... until they got a new perspective.Damerey Week Day 5: “I know”





	A Different Point of View

“I know, Poe!” she said. Rey was completely exasperated but he had to do it. 

“I know you know but you asked me to do this, remember?” he reminded her gently. 

She let out a sigh, falling back into the seat of the cockpit with a sigh. “I know you know I know,” she teased. “Still doesn’t mean I have to like it, Commander.”

He grinned. It had become a bit of a running joke between them. One of the first things he had uttered to her was now ‘their thing’ as everyone called it. The Falcon had been over crowded, everyone was tired and dirty but someone needed to fly the ship. Leia wanted an update from Chewbacca, Rey was too wired to sleep and he was one of the few actual pilots left so it came down to them. 

She had been flying it for a bit and he could fly anything so of course it was a disaster. They bickered back and forth, telling each other what needed to be done. He didn’t care what anyone said, Rey was the one who started it. 

“I know what that does, I’m the one who’s been in this ship before today!” 

“I know what it does! I’m the one who spent years actually training being a pilot!”

So they were both wrong, nothing major happened. Technically. But Chewy had run back to the cockpit and might have taken over with the General trailing after him. And they might have been kicked out but that’s just details. What mattered was she started it. If you ignored he said ‘I know’ first.

So they just ran with it. Both of them claiming to know more. It just sort of became their thing. It was how they teased each other, that’s all. So when Rey asked to learn to fly the X-wings, he treated her like any rookie. 

“When I said start with the basics, I didn’t mean that basic,” she huffed. “I know how to turn the kriffing thing on!”

“Hey, you told me you learned on a homemade sim,” he retorted. “And if you don’t think I know how your first flight went, you don’t know Finn as well as you think.”

“And if you don’t think I know how you crashed the TIE, you don’t know Finn either,” she replied smugly. 

He rolled his eyes. “Then fine, you tell me what each and every one of these buttons do, we’ll go up,” he said with a smirk. There’s no way she could do it. 

Her answering smirk was a little scary. “I know ... all of them.”

Of course she did. 

The problem was they got used to it, they never noticed just how much those two stupid words got said. Sure Finn looked annoyed with them half the time. That Rose had this weird little smile. Dad just rolled his eyes and started muttering. The majority of the population of Yavin 4 couldn’t have cared less that they had an inside joke. It would have been fine until Leia overheard them. 

They didn’t even notice her at first, fighting over the proper way to install a new mod on her ship. “I know how to do it, Black One has this already!” he insisted. 

“And I know my way will work, I’ll be outflying you in no time!”

“You don’t know it’ll work!”

“Oh, I know!”

“Do not, Jedi!”

”I do too, farm boy!”

“Oh, that’s low!”

Rey grinned. “I know.”

The General cleared her throat loudly, startling them both. “Is there a problem, Commanders?”

“No ma’am,” they replied together. 

She watched them both, the stare just shy of uncomfortable. “You two remind me of Han and I,” she said out of nowhere. 

He looked over at Rey, he had no clue what Leia was getting at. She looked just as lost, giving him a slight shrug. They both turned back to Leia, she usually didn’t make a habit of spouting nonsense. 

“Sorry, feeling a little nostalgic today,” she said at their blank looks. “The way you two argue, it just took me back for a moment. Ignore me, I just overheard you telling each other, well, it doesn’t matter now.”

Rey went to her, Leia rarely got like this. “I miss him too,” she said gently. “I know it’s not the same, but ...”

Leia laughed. “No, Poe would definitely not be as stupid as Han,” she said with a grin. “I’m sure he wouldn’t just say ‘I know’ instead of ‘I love you’. I’m sure he’s smarter than that.”

Leia gave them a smile before walking away, the mood drastically different. Sure he might have some less than platonic feelings for Rey but it wasn’t love. Well, he was pretty sure it wasn’t. Okay, so he might have known he had some strong feelings that were definitely not friendship and he was kinda, sorta flirting. A lot. 

“So,” Rey trailed off. 

“Yeah.”

“I guess we should finish up with this mod,” she said. Completely unenthusiastically. 

He took a deep breath. “Better idea, we should have dinner. One that’s not in the mess hall. Because ... well, because,” he finished lamely.

She gave him a smile that reminded him of that first one. All teeth and red cheeks. One that screamed nothing but happiness. “It’s a date, flyboy.”

He grinned back at her. “I know.”


End file.
